


sex deprived

by bokutieddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutieddies/pseuds/bokutieddies
Summary: Ketika adrenalin tak dapat lagi dibendung, tiada lagi jalan selain mengenyahkan rasa malu. Tubuh jalang, tidak bisanya menahan hasrat.Mungkin seharusnya Akaashi tidak terjaga semalaman.
Kudos: 36





	sex deprived

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Keiji baru saja memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya, Kotarou, untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi. Ia merebahkan tubuh lelah itu. Rasa lega di pinggang terasa seperti jeritan senang setelah berjam-jam Keiji berkutat di depan meja; mengoreksi berlembar-lembar pekerjaan.

  
Keiji berbaring, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan cukup lama—berusaha untuk terlelap.

  
Sial, setengah jam berlalu dan ia tak kunjung terlelap. Pria itu membuka mata sembari mendecakkan lidahnya pelan; kesal. Sejenak, tatapannya terarah pada langit-langit kamar yang gelap, sebelum atensinya teralih pada sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak dan damai di sampingnya. Membuat Keiji tanpa sadar merekahkan senyum lembut di wajah. Melihat wajah Kotarou yang tengah tidur merupakan satu dari jutaan alasan mengapa ia mencintai seorang Bokuto Kotarou.

  
Dengkur halus terdengar, Keiji pun menghela napas pelan.

  
Sesungguhnya akhir-akhir ini ia merindu akan sentuhan penuh afeksi—dan gairah—dari sang kekasih. Namun apa boleh buat, keduanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Keiji juga paham jika jadwal latihan kekasihnya sebagai anggota tim nasional tidaklah ringan, apalagi intensitasnya terus bertambah menjelang pertandingan.

  
Sebenarnya pekerjaan Keiji juga tak lain ubahnya. Tapi—ia kan hanya manusia biasa.

  
Ah, sialan. Ia rindu sekali saling beradu lidah dengan kekasihnya; bertukar saliva dan mendengar hembusan napasnya yang penuh gairah. Ia ingin mendengar suara berat itu membisikkan namanya dengan napas yang terengah. Ia ingin ruangan ini menggemakan bagaimana kulit mereka saling beradu.. desah saling berpadu.

  
“...”

  
Semua pemikiran dan ingatan itu cukup untuk membuat celananya mengetat. Helaan napas pelan kembali lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.  
Sepertinya ia benar-benar haus akan sentuhan.

  
Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia renungkan selama beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk dilakukan saja, dengan harapan bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan terbangun.  
Meskipun hal tersebut terdengar mustahil, sih.

  
Keiji pun beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut yang mereka pakai berdua. Dengan gerak perlahan, diposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha montok sang kekasih. Ia menarik napas.  
Huh, baru menghirup aroma tubuhnya seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa terangsang. Keiji merasa begitu kotor dan mesum saat ini, tapi ‘toh, Kotarou ‘kan kekasihnya sendiri.

  
“Bokuto-san.. maaf.” Bisiknya, sebelum membenamkan wajah ke pangkal sang kekasih yang masih tertidur. Lagi, Keiji menarik napas panjang.

  
Mesum, memang mesum.

  
Puas dengan itu, Keiji beranjak menggunakan tangannya; menurunkan celana piyama Kotarou. Diusap olehnya bagian intim sang kekasih sebelum menurunkan dalaman yang tersisa; mengekspos kejantanan sang kekasih—yang ia rindukan eksistensinya.

  
Kekeh pelan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Keiji. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, lantas memulai dengan membuat gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya, di ujung kejantanan sang kekasih. Sesekali menggoda lubang kecil di sana. Terasa olehnya, Kotarou menggeliat pelan, namun belum juga terbangun.

  
Perlahan, Keiji mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kotarou ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Berhubung kekasihnya belum juga sepenuhnya menegang, ia bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam. Tangannya sesekali ikut andil dalam menggoda; jemarinya menggelitik bagian bawah atau daerah pangkal paha. Sekilas, ia bisa mendengar erangan lolos dari Kotarou; membuatnya merasa semakin bergairah. Bahkan liangnya sempat bereaksi.

  
Keiji bisa merasakan bahwa kejantanan sang kekasih mulai membesar di dalam rongga mulutnya. Seperti ubahnya dengan bagian intimnya sendiri yang masih terkungkung celana di bawah sana. Keiji memejamkan mata, mempercepat ritme dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda. Sesekali desah lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

  
“. . . . A.. akaashi..?”

  
Suara nan berat itu terdengar menggoda di telinga; tanda bahwa sang empunya terbangun akibat apa yang ia perbuat. Tanpa sadar, seberkas seringai muncul di wajah Keiji. Selimut tersibak; memberi Kotarou sebuah pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata.  
Siapa yang tidak senang—melihat kekasihnya sendiri tengah mengulum miliknya saat ia tertidur? Lihatlah wajah cantik itu—dengan kejantanannya serta saliva. Dalam hati, Kotarou tengah berterima kasih pada tuhan. Keiji terlihat begitu menawan.. cantik, dan menggemaskan.

  
Rasanya ia jatuh cinta lagi.

  
Oh, ia begitu terpana sampai terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya sanggup untuk berbicara lagi meski sedikit terbata.

  
“Akaashi..? kau—?”

  
Rona merah samar muncul pada wajah Kotarou, sementara Keiji tak memberi jawaban apapun dan malah mempercepat ritme pergerakan kepalanya. Naik, turun, sesekali memberi hisapan kuat di ujung; membuat sang kekasih mau tak mau meloloskan desah nan berat, jemari meremat sprei dengan erat.

  
“Umh..”

  
Baiklah, Kotarou tak akan banyak bertanya. Tidak terlalu banyak momen dimana Keiji menginisasi kegiatan intim mereka jadi tak ada salahnya ia menikmati hal ini—karena akan ia ukir juga dalam benak.  
Kotarou menjulurkan tangan; jemari kokohnya berlarian di antara helai kelam nan lembut milik Keiji; mengusapnya dengan lembut sembari menikmati apa yang sedang ia terima.

  
“Akaashi.. can you please—go faster?”

  
Ketika suara gagah itu memohon, apa pernah Keiji bisa menolak? Tentu saja tidak. Rongga mulutnya mengetat, seiring dengan kejantanan sang kekasih yang belum juga mencapai ukuran maksimalnya. Gerakan serta napas mulai menjadi tak karuan, peluh mengalir dari dahi, turun dan berbaur dengan saliva yang melumuri sisi-sisi bibir.  
Keiji benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Namun bagi Kotarou, kekacauan itu sangatlah cantik. Akaashi Keiji is a beautiful mess. Begitu menawan dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan. Pipinya yang memerah, dan sepasang mata indah itu menawan Kotarou.  
Kotarou tak ingin orang lain melihat sisi ini dari seorang Keiji yang biasanya begitu tenang dan terorganisir.  
Tiba-tiba saja, usapan di helai kelam milik Keiji berubah menjadi cengkraman yang menahan kepala Keiji agar tetap pada posisinya, sementara Kotarou mencapai klimaks pertamanya hanya dengan melihat paras jelita itu.

  
Keiji sudah bersiap, namun tetap saja sedikit terbatuk kala menerima cairan cinta yang melesak ke kerongkongannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, semua ini juga begitu menggoda untuk Keiji. Celananya sudah basah di sana; cairan pra-ejakulasi membanjir hanya dari memanjakan sang kekasih.  
Kotarou memindahkan tangannya; mengusap pipi Keiji dengan lembut sebelum menarik pria itu agar duduk di pangkuannya. Saat ini posisinya Kotarou bersandar pada kasur, sementara Keiji berada di pangkuannya. Dua bagian intim saling bergesekan, mengirim sensasi tersendiri bagi dua insan yang dimabuk gairah itu.

  
“Bokuto-san.. maaf mengganggu istirahatmu.” Keiji bergumam pelan. Sesungguhnya ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, hanya terucap saja tanpa makna jelas di baliknya.  
Kata-kata itu membuat Kotarou terkekeh. Suara kekehnya begitu renyah, menyenangkan, dan menenangkan hati.  
“Kau juga seharusnya istirahat ‘kan, Akaashi?” sebuah kecup mendarat pada kening sang editor, dan terus merambah ke hidung, pipi, dan akhirnya saling bertautan di bibir.  
Kedua tangan Kotarou sibuk melepas kancing piyama milik Keiji, dan Keiji pun agak tergesa melepas celananya. Tautan bibir dilepas, Kotarou pun bergerak turun; bibirnya menjamah tonjolan di dada sang kekasih setelah memberikan beberapa tanda di kulit nan halus itu. Dimainkan olehnya menggunakan lidah, sesekali digigit gemas; membuat lenguh tiada hentinya lolos dari Keiji yang tengah mempertemukan kejantanan mereka di bawah sana.

  
Desah saling beradu, keringat pun saling berbaur. Ruangan yang semula hening, kini dipenuhi alunan suara nan erotis. Tak ada tangan yang tidak sibuk. Kotarou mulai merambah turun, memberi usapan lembut pada punggung sang kekasih sebelum perlahan turun ke bawah dan terus.. hingga bertemu dua bongkahan menggemaskan di bawah sana.  
Ia remas sekuat tenaga, dan disusul sebuah tamparan gemas yang membuat Keiji melantunkan pekik tertahan.

  
“Mm, mm.” Kotarou menggumam; puas. Satu tangan bergerak lebih ke tengah; mengusap lingkaran otot di antara kedua bongkahan tadi; membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget. Bagian tersebut digesek oleh Kotarou, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melesakkan satu jari masuk. Perasaan terjepit yang dirasakan oleh jarinya membuat bagian intimnya berdenyut.

  
“Akaashi.. you’re so tight.” Kotarou berbisik tepat di kuping sang kekasih; membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.  
Otak kotornya semakin menjadi-jadi membayangkan hal-hal kotor.

  
Jari kedua masuk. Ketiga. Bermain di dalam dengan lihai dan leluasa, berusaha membuka jalan sebaik-baiknya, agar nanti tak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman.  
Ketiga jemarinya bergerak sedemikian rupa hingga Keiji tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih.  
Ia bersandar pada dada bidang sang kekasih; menyandarkan kepalanya di sana dan mengulum putingnya dari luar piyama karena gemas. Keiji menghela napas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih; memenuhi relungnya, menggantikan rindu.

  
“Akaashi.” Kotarou mengusalkan hidung pada surai kelam Keiji; gemas. “Imma put it in.”

  
Kalimat itulah yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Keiji mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit; memposisikan agar milik kekasihnya berada tepat pada pintu masuk liangnya di bawah sana.  
Sekali lagi Kotarou memberikan kecupan di kening Keiji, sembari menggesekkan miliknya pada lingkaran otot yang berdenyut sesekali; menggodanya terlebih dahulu. Keiji mencengkram piyama yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya—kemudian menatap kedua iris terang di hadapannya.

  
“Bokuto-san.. berhenti m.. menggodaku—mh..” ia berucap dengan nada seduktif serta tatapan yang tak kalah menggoda. Membuat Kotarou menderitkan gigi-giginya sembari mengukir seringai di wajah.

  
“Baik, baik. Ternyata kekasihku nakal sekali, eh?”

  
Kotarou memposisikan kedua tangan pada pinggang sang kekasih, sebelum menghentakkan pinggulnya sendiri dan menekan tubuh molek Keiji ke bawah.

  
“Aa—hh, nngh!”

  
Sensasi yang dirindukan akhirnya mengalir kembali di dalam diri. Keiji menyukai bagaimana Kotarou menghujamkan miliknya dalam satu kali hujaman; membuatnya menggelinjang tanpa tahu malu.

  
“Bo.. bokuto-san.. nnmh--!”  
“Ya, Akaashi?”

  
Namun tak ada kesempatan bagi Keiji untuk menjawab, karena di detik selanjutnya, Kotarou mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Berawal dengan ritme pelan. Seiring waktu berjalan, pergerakannya semakin cepat dan kasar—mengikuti gairah yang terus meningkat.  
Bunyi kulit yang saling beradu pun menggema dengan keras di ruang tersebut, bersamaan dengan desah serta lenguhan yang membangkitkan hasrat masing-masing insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta dan hawa nafsu itu.  
Keduanya yang saling haus akan satu sama lain, kini memuaskan dahaganya masing-masing. Kotarou menguatkan cengkramannya pada Keiji, sementara hujamannya semakin dalam dan dalam. Menumbuk rektumnya tanpa ampun, mengenai titik-titik lemah yang mana ia sudah fasih tentang hal tersebut. Keiji memeluk sang kekasih erat-erat; sesekali meremat apapun yang tersentuh olehnya. Kotarou yakin, cengkraman Keiji akan meninggalkan jejak sekalipun ia masih memakai piyama.

  
Tapi tak apa, Kotarou selalu menyukai apapun yang dilakukan oleh Keiji—tambatan hatinya. Di lain sisi, kulit mulus nan bersih milik Keiji pun kini penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dari Kotarou. Bekas hisapan dan gigitan, bahkan ada beberapa jejak tamparan pada kedua belah bokong menggemaskan itu.

  
“Bokuto-san—mmh... i.. i’m close—“

  
Kotarou mengangguk dan mempercepat ritme pergerakannya. Sesekali mendesis, merasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding di dalam liang sang kekasih mengetat dan menjepit miliknya selagi bergerak keluar dan masuk.  
Sensasi itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, membuatnya semakin gerah dengan gairah.

  
Sebagaimana atlet pada umumnya, latihan intensif menempa Kotarou setiap hari. Tenaga si surai kelabu ini tak bisa diremehkan, apalagi dengan tubuh yang begitu sehat, bugar, dan gagah.  
Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kotarou menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, memberi stimulasi yang begitu manjur dalam satu hentakan tajam ke rektum sang kekasih.  
Jeritan lolos dari kedua belah bibir mungil milik Keiji, sementara piyamanya terkotori oleh cairan cinta dari kekasihnya yang tengah mencapai klimaks.

  
Lihatlah betapa tubuh mungil itu gemetar. Kedua iris sayu nan nyalang tatapannya, tak lagi dapat fokus. Rona merah menjalari kedua belah pipi hingga tengkuknya. Keringat saling berbaur dengan saliva.  
Pemandangan kesukaan Kotarou. Ia menginisiasi sebuah cumbuan bibir, sembari menarik Keiji mendekat dan merengkuhnya. Pinggul masih bergerak di bawah sana. Keiji melingkarkan tangannya pada figur kokoh sang kekasih, sementara cumbuan terus berlanjut.

  
“Akaashi—mh!”

  
Satu sentakan keras dan desah tertahan dari sepasang kekasih itu menjadi tanda berakhirnya kegiatan intim tersebut. Kini keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengatur napas sembari bertatapan dengan senyum terukir di wajah masing-masing. Birahi lenyap sudah, hanya ada tatap lembut dan penuh afeksi.

  
“Aku masih ingin lagi, Akaashi.” Kotarou mengerucutkan bibir, yang mana mengundang tawa dari Keiji. Dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih.  
“Aku juga, tapi kau ada latihan pagi ‘kan? Aku juga ada meeting pagi ini, Bokuto-san.”  
Keiji mencolek hidung sang kekasih sementara senyum masih betah bertengger di paras cantiknya.

  
“Sekarang... tidur?”

  
Kotarou menghela napas pelan. Benar juga, keduanya punya kegiatan di pagi hari nanti, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.30 dini hari.  
Piyama yang sudah ternodai tadi dilepas olehnya dan dilempar secara asal ke lantai.

  
“Tapi biarkan seperti ini sampai nanti, ya?” Kotarou berbisik, membuat rona merah kembali menampakkan rupa pada kedua belah pipi Keiji—yang kini mengangguk.  
Dan seperti itu, keduanya terlelap setelah Keiji turun dari pangkuan dan merebahkan tubuh membelakangi Kotarou—agar kekasihnya itu tidak perlu mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai mereka bangun lagi nanti, beberapa jam kemudian.

e n d.


End file.
